1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhaust systems, and more particularly to cleaning apparatus for the exhaust pipes of such systems.
2. Background Art
Industrial exhaust systems usually include exhaust ducts used to vent gases from an environment. These gases, mostly composed of air, often contain particles which are susceptible to create deposits on the exhaust ducts. Such deposits can interfere with the efficiency of the exhaust system, damage the exhaust ducts if the deposits are corrosive, create a fire risk if the deposits are flammable or an explosion risk if the deposits are unstable. Accordingly, various cleaning apparatus have been set forth to either remove these particles from the exhaust gas or clean the deposits from the exhaust pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,345 issued May 14, 1942 to Pearl discloses an apparatus for washing exhaust gas coming out of a stack. This apparatus comprises a cylindrical shell which is installed over the top end of the stack and includes a plurality of nozzles delivering water in various direction to wash the exhaust gas. However, this apparatus does not provide for washing of the interior surface of the stack, where deposits will tend to accumulate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,412 issued Jan. 19, 1999 to Way presents a system for cleaning a kitchen ventilation duct. The system includes a length of piping disposed longitudinally within the duct and possessing a plurality of nozzles regularly spaced apart delivering cleaning fluid on the inner surface of the duct walls. However, such a system would require a large number of nozzles in the case of long ducts, which can be expensive. The length of piping and nozzles can obstruct the exhaust flow moving up the duct. In addition, the plurality of nozzles represent a large number or elements that can potentially fail in the system. Finally, maintenance or replacement of the various elements such as the nozzles can be difficult due to their location inside the duct.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient cleaning apparatus for an exhaust system which has a low risk of failure and is easily accessible for maintenance.